In many electronic device fabrication processes, vacuum process chambers are widely used for conducting various chemical or physical processes. For instance, vacuum process chambers are widely used in deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition or physical vapor deposition; in coating processes such as a spin coating process for a photoresist material or a spin-on-glass material; and various other fabrication processes. In addition, to protect against contamination from foreign particles, transfer chambers may also be operated under vacuum conditions. Conventional chambers are sealed using doors that rely upon an O-ring or similar sealing element in the door that contacts a sealing surface on the wall of the chamber around the door opening. In order to prevent leaks, the door must seal reliably each time it is closed. Thus, methods and apparatus for reliably sealing a door of a chamber are desirable.